


None of me?

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: I'm completing the little SNS AU I did on twitter, JB didn't post a pic of Youngjae, Jack Bam and Gyeom barely appear but they're there, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Youngjae is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Youngjae is sad that JB didn't post any picture where he appears and complain about it to Mark. Mark asks Jinyoung for help.





	None of me?

**Author's Note:**

> We, 2Jae shippers, faced a crisis: JB flooded his IG account with photos of all the members, but none of Youngjae, so I'm here to make a happy ending of this story, since JB won't give us one.
> 
> This is the complete version of the SNS AU I posted on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Miloca_ao3/status/1052445280396857344?s=19).
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Mark was turning off his video game when he heard his cell phone beeping. It was almost 3 in the morning and he had no idea of who was sending messages to him at this hour.

"Oh, gosh. What did you do this time JB?" Mark asked himself.

Mark, actually, knew that that wasn't the case, Jaebum hadn't posted any of the zillion photos he had of Youngjae because he was a lost case of eternal platonic pinning.

Mark became worried. Youngjae was a sweet and bright person, and very transparent about his emotions. He would be sad in the morning and wouldn't be able to hide it. Mark would have to do something, he didn't know what yet, but he would think of something.

 

 

Early in the morning, the ones that lived together in the dorm gathered to have breakfast. Jaebum was fixing his cats meals, Yugyeom was dozing off over his hot cocoa and Jinyoung passed his hand over Mark's shoulder while he was going to the counter to fix something edible. It was something the vocalist always did since they started dating and Mark always returned the gesture with a smile or even a wink, but that day he was a little bit stressed and did nothing, alerting Jinyoung that something was wrong.

While they were eating, Jinyoung's phone beeped.

Jinyoung sighed.

Despite Mark's wish, Jinyoung looked at him to reinforce his statement.

The furious typing coming from one side of the table startled Jaebum, but he only shrugged when he saw that that was coming from the couple. He just ignored the looks that were being exchanged between them.

With that settled, they left to JYP's building where they would spend the morning training.

 

 

Mark stood to his word and kept close with Youngjae all morning. He was right, the vocalist was noticeably down, quiet and not smiling. That atypical behavior attracted the attention of other members, like Jackson.

"Hey, Youngjae, are you okay?" He asked loudly, making the other jump.

"Ye- Yes, hyung. I'm fine."

"You're looking sad, hyung, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, BamBam." Youngjae tried to smile, he didn't want to attract any more attention. Mark put his hand on the other's shoulder in support. "Coco was to agitated last night, so I didn't sleep well, that's all." He made up the excuse.

"Oh, okay."

"Do you need a break, Youngjae?" Jaebum asked.

"No. No, hyung. I don't." Youngjae almost stuttered.

At that moment, Mark looked at Jinyoung and made a face, mouthing "do something!" to him. Jinyoung noded.

"Let's take 5 minutes, anyway. So we won't exhaust ourselves."

All of them agreed and scattered around the room. Mark sat close to Youngjae on the couch to make him company, he laid down and closed his eyes. Jinyoung came close to them, armed with his phone.

Jaebum was at the other side of the room and raised his head, looking to the young man in the sofa, then to his best friend that had just called him dumb. Twice. He didn't want to, but, perhaps, he had to agree with him.

But JB hadn't had much time to think about it, because they were called to resume the rehearsal soon enough.

On the next break:

Jinyoung looked Jaebum in the eyes.

They were interrupted by the coach calling them to the last repetition of the day.

A bit later:

Jaebum needed to think.

 

 

They had lunch together and it was a little awkward, too quiet compared to their usual behavior. Jaebum kept sneak peeking at Youngjae that was uncomfortable with that. He whispered to Mark:

"Hyung, did you tell anything to Jaebum hyung?"

"No." Mark didn't like to lie, but that wasn't, technically, a lie, since Jinyoung was the one that talked to JB, and they were giving the leader the last chance to do something alone. If he didn't fix it till morning, the couple had agreed to meddle.

"He didn't stop glancing at me since Jack hyung said I'm not okay."

"This says to me that he is checking to see if you're okay, that he care, right?"

"Yeah, to see if I won't screw anything in our future presentation."

"Youngjae, I didn't mean like this, you know it." Mark controlled himself to keep talking in a low voice. "We care about you, the person, not just the performer, you know it."

"Yes, I'm sorry, hyung, I'm in a bad mood today." Youngjae stood up and sad goodbye to the group.

He didn't have any official schedule that day, so he went to one of the studios and tried to work on his music. Maybe that would help him feel better.

The others watched him leave with his head down and became concerned.

"He is not okay." Jackson said.

"Maybe Coco is ill and he's worried?"

"He would say something to Mark hyung if it was this, Gyeom. Did he say anything, hyung?"

"It isn't Coco, Bambam, Jae is in a bad mood today. Let's give him space." Mark answered lightly, but the stare he gave to Jaebum was very sharp.

After that they dispersed to attend individual schedules or to go to private studios to work.

 

 

Jaebum had a meeting with his personal manager that took almost all of his afternoon and later went to a studio, but he couldn't concentrate on making music. He scrolled through the photo gallery on his phone. Jinyoung's words never leaving his mind. Could them work as a couple? He didn't know, but Jinyoung was right and the situation was getting to hard. If Jaebum didn't do anything he would go crazy, or mess everything. He needed to talk to Youngjae, even if he would be rejected. At least, he would know and could go on with his life.

He still didn't know what to say, so as his last resort, he chose some of his favorite pics of Youngjae and sent to him.

 

Youngjae opened his phone because of the sudden amount of beeps and was amazed.

That couldn't be right, right?

"OH MY GOD!" Youngjae's hands were trembling a little.

Youngjae's eyes teared up.

 

It took 5 minutes for Jaebum to find in which studio Youngjae was. He got in without knocking and locked the door. It was late, but you never know who might still be working or be around to interrupt. Youngjae was startled.

"Jaebum hyung."

"We need to talk." The other noded. "I got it that you was upset because I didn't post any pic of you?"

"Well, yes... We're a team and we travelled together-"

"No. Stop. You wouldn't be this sad if it was because we're 'a team'. Did you stay here all afternoon and evening?"

"Yes..."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yes. I'm in a bad mood, not crazy."

"Okay. I would just get something for you to eat if you hadn't."

"Sorry. As I said: bad mood."

"Because of me."

"No, because of myself." Youngjae couldn't hold it anymore. If Jaebum was there to talk, he would listen. "I'm the one to blame that I care so much about it. That I have this kind of feelings."

"What kind of feelings?"

"I..." Youngjae sighed.

"That kind that made me say 'I like you' to you? Because I _really like_ you, Youngjae. I'm not lying."

"I like you too, hyung."

"No, Youngjae. I **_like_** you." Jaebum took a deep breath. "I don't want to use the other 'l' word right now, I can't say I'm ready for that one yet, but I like you this way, Youngjae."

"Oh, my God. Hyung!" Youngjae was almost crying, so he swallowed hard. "You're being serious."

"Deadly serious. So, please, be truthful with me, Youngjae, why did you get so upset with me? Why didn't you believe me?"

"Because I never thought this was possible! Because I have fallen for you so long ago and never thought I would have this feeling back! Because I've been holding myself for ages!"

They were facing each other, both standing up, bodies close, eyes in eyes.

"Youngjae." Jaebum put his hand on the other's cheek. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this before."

"Don't be, if I was brave enough I would have confessed already, but I'm weak."

"You aren't! You're one of the most courageous people I know." Jaebum smiled softly. "I guess Jinyoung is right, I'm really dumb."

"Jinyoung hyung?" Youngjae cocked his head in question.

"Forget it. We can talk about this another time." Jaebum got closer. "Can I kiss you?"

"Y- Y- Yes" Youngjae stuttered and then his mouth was assaulted.

 

Later...

They had make out until a manager insistently knocked on the door. He, then, insisted to take them home. Youngjae was left first.

He checked instagram as he was told and almost fainted of happiness.

 

After posting the pic, and reflecting what happened that night, Jaebum thought they could make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> JB finally posted it, thank God!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
